


Seeking Refuge

by Laterskater1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Time, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laterskater1/pseuds/Laterskater1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Emma was heading to her summer house so she could get away from her parents, but what she found was a scared and lonely teen taking refuge there. How will their unlikely friendship bloom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ADDING MORE TAGS AS THE STORY INCREASES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Seeking Refuge

Emma POV

I step inside the brightly lit house, stopping momentarily to take in my surroundings. There were blankets on the ground, a windows I partially open, letting in the afternoon draft, and mud tracks that led to the spacious kitchen. Building up the courage I continued to walk through the slightly unnerving house.

"Hello!" I called, "Anyone here." All there was was unbearable silence. Walking into the kitchen I found food spreaded out everywhere. It was clear that all they we're trying to do was find a place to sleep and eat.

"I know your in here.Please come out! I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." I said while  scanning the room cautiously trying to find where they must be. 

I  waited for answer. I even tried to listen to some type of breathing pattern. But everything was quite and still. Sighing in defeat, I washed my hands and continued to make the half finished sandwich that was with the found on the countertop. After a few minuets of preparation I set the plate on the glass dining table with a soft clatter.

"I'm going to turn the light of for 10 seconds and you could either come from where your hiding from me and eat at the table and tell me why you're here or you can take the plate and go back to where you are so you can eat in peace" I announced walking over to the light switch. Turning off the light, greeting the dark I started to count to ten aloud. 

"1...2...3..." I began. When I got to four I heard footsteps slowly getting louder as they moved closer to the plate. "7...8...9...10"

Soon as I got to ten I hastily turned back on the lights to discover the plate of food gone. Letting out the air I didn't know I was holding captive I spoke aloud "Okay.. Since you clearly don't want to talk I decided to tell you about my self so that maybe you can at least trust me." I breathed. " My name is Emma Nolan-Swan. I'm 13, almost 14" I  included " Uhhh... I go to Boston's Gifted Academy, I'm in 8th grade. This is my parents summer home. And I would really like it if you'd come out so I can help" I called really hoping for an answer.

Still, they said nothing, the stilled aurora making my feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Losing all hopes I continued to speak, almost as if  I'm talking to myself. "Clearly, I'm talking myself and going crazy. I'm just gonna leave because this-" I gestured with my hands, " is not working. Sooo... Bye... I guess?" 

Turning around I headed towards the door but stopped abruptly when I heard  something.

"Wait!" I heard a male voice croaked. I turned around trying to follow where the source of the noise was coming from, sadly failing.

" Can you... Turn off the lights...and count to 10 again" I heard the the unfamiliar voice whisper in a soft tone.

"Sure" I replied walking back over to the light switch and flipping it off. "1...2...3...4...5..." I started but stopped when I heard the floor boards creak with anticipation. "Are you ready?"

Hearing one of the dining chairs slide agains the hardwood floor and back I knew he was ready. This time I hesitantly turned back on the lights and pivoted to face the guy.

To my surprise it wasn't a guy. In fact I would say he was no older than eighteen years old. There sat a tall, lean, gorgeous, blue eye boy staring at me with a broken gaze. He had messy jet black hair, high cheekbones, and tanned skinned,Looking like he was exposed to the sun just enough where he didn't look like a tangerine.You could tell he was young. Even though he had stubble, he emitted a youthful glow. 

I could feel his uncomfortableness from across the room so I decide to try to lighten up the room, " Are you still hungry. 'Cause I can make you another sandwich... If you'd like?" I pointed to the refrigerator still starring into his Tiffany blue eyes. He confirmed by nodding his head as I watched, completely bewitched by his Adam's apple bobbing up in down.

"Ok" I quipped and continued walking towards the refrigerator taking out the ingredients make him a ham sandwich. After a about 5 minuets of preparations I was done. Trying to set the plate in front of him barely having to put it on the surface to took it out of my small dainty hands and hungrily are all of it in a 3 minuet span.

Then downing all of the juice I gave him Wiping is mouth with the back of his hand he pushed the plate and cup away from him, he mouthed thank you

Nodding at the gesture I decided to play a new game, because it doesn't seem like he'll be talking anytime soon. I got up from the table, pushed in my chair, and headed to the office space that's adjacent to the kitchen. 

I came back with two pens and pieces of paper. Sitting back down I set the paper on the table and began to write. 

Would you like to talk on here? I wrote  sloppily sliding the paper and pen to him. He looked up a me for a second before hang his head back down and began to reply, and then when he was done he slid the lined paper back to me, my dainty hands brushing against his manly hands.

I would very much like that. Thank you.

I read, noticing his beautiful handwriting much like his face.

You have very nice handwritten compared to the crap I call words.

Passing the paper to him yet again I saw him look up an flash a really pretty smile, his teeth showing and everything.

I like your handwriting Swan

Smiling I replied

Thank you, would you like to tell me your name.

He looked up from the paper. "My name is Killian." He said aloud and gently reached for my hand and gave it a small peck. 

"That's different. Is it Scottish or something?" I inquired.

"It's Irish... Or something" he joked while scratching the back of his head. In that moment I could tell he was not necessarily American but close to it. He had a very thick Irish accent with maybe a hint of British, but overall it was very sexy.

"Cool." I laughed,"well how old are you" I asked generally interested in how old he was

"16" he answered while subconsciously picking at his hands.

"Okay, your only 2 years older than me... But anyways... If you want... You can stay here... If there's nowhere else?" I whispered.

He looked at me with kind eyes "Really" he chimed in his adorable but strong Irish accent," I'm allowed to stay here after I broke in and caused you all this -" he gestured with his hands " havoc?"

"There must a good reason why you needed to. And you can stay and go to my school. If you like ofcourse." I added subconsciously twirling my blonde waist length hair.

"Really!" Killian boasted. He picked me up my the waist and gave me very big hug. "Thank you so much, love." He then set me down and embarrassingly said sorry for his sudden behavior.

"It's okay. I liked it. But anyways I have go now but I will come back tomorrow morning I promise" I insured while heading to the door to leave. " and when I make a promise I will never break it." 

"Ill be the judge of that,Swan" he winked, making me feel something I've never felt before.

 

Tell me what you think. I'm not sure how if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked across the perfect green lawn to the front door with my backpack, 2 lunch boxes, and a simple recyclable grocery bag. I jammed the key into the lock and turned it clockwise, opening the giant red door. Stepping inside I setting my book bag next to the stair case and wandered towards the kitchen while checking each passing room if Killian was in there. Finally I reached the kitchen only to find Killian shirtless. I quickly hid behind the partition separating the kitchen from the hallway still watching Killian and all his glory.

He has a flat stomach, very toned abs, the definition clearly shown, and his back muscles flex gracefully ever so often when he moved. After five minuets of watching Killian put different shirts back on seeing which one he liked best and guilt I decided to act like I just came in the summer home so he knows I wasn't watching him. I tip toed soundlessly  back to the front door opening the slamming it to make it seem like I just came inside.

"Killian!?" I called  while walking slowly towards the kitchen allowing him to himself at least decent," where are you?" I questioned playing ignorant, like I wasn't just watching him basically getting dressed.

"In the Kitchen" he simply replied. Walking to the kitchen I saw him sitting down in one of the dining chairs and I sat the grocery bag down in front of him. He furrowed his perfectly angled brows in confusion, trying to infer what's inside.

"I...um...brought you breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I said shyly, crossing my arms around my stomach protectively.

He gave a me one of his signature smiles, got up and kissed me on the cheek as a word of thanks. I felt a warm rush of heat travel to my cheeks. making it slightly pink, making me look down at the ground so he wouldn't see.

"Your cute when you blush," he said shyly blushing as well while scratching the spot behind his ears.

"Thank you" I whispered thinking about the possibility of him ever liking me... He could never like me, I'm only 13 and he's 16, that's a huge gap. Maybe it was just meant as a friend compliment not flirtation. Sighing at the thought, I continued "Anyways you should probably tell me why your here in Boston"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that pretty soon" he mumbled. Sighing he continued a little loud "you should probably sit down." Pulling out a chair for her she sat down, then he went around the table to sort across from her. Putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands together he proceed," well, I was in a orphanage until  I was 12. Every day I felt like I was unwanted and worthless because I didn't have any family. I tried to kill my self more than 3 times, but alas I'm still here. When I was 13 my birth mom came back for me.... But when I turned 14 my mother started to do...stuff... Stuff that a kid shouldn't ever go through." As I listen to him talking I could tell he was talking about abuse, but I didn't know what type, "And I believe that's all you need to know... At least right now."

Now I feel bad.

" I'm sooo sorry" I said sincerely move to hold his hand but he jerked it back and looked the other way.

" I don't bloody well need your pity" he gritted out through his clenched teeth. I felt like I could feel the pain he's endored, I could see the tragedy he's been inflicted upon. I felt like I could feel and see everything.

"Well..." I started, using the stable table as a foundation so I could push my self up from sitting," I still sorry and i kind or know how you feel, so I know what pity feels like... And that wasn't pity. Successfully standing up I and grab my book bag walking to the door only to stop midway.

"Are you coming?" I asked kinda harshly like he was stupid.

"What?" 

"To school. Where else... A brothel" I joked. He looked at me with a cold stare as if I offended him. I probably did but I chose not to worry about it. Waving my hand to dismiss the joke I continued on " we need to get you your uniform , audition form , dress code form, and other school crap you can think of." Handing him his lunch box he looked at me with confusion so I explained "We're going to be late so by the time we get there it would be lunch time.

" Thank you, love." He lauded,bestowing me with a shy smile making me get butterflies in places I never thought possible.(ok, that sounds really wrong.. Sorry)

"It's nothing." I blushed while moving my hand to the door knob, opening it, the walked Dow the porch, but I tripped on the last step, almost falling on my face but before I could register me falling I felt a pair of strong arms gripping me from the waist and pulling me back before I caused damage.

"Are you ok, love?... Perhaps you ought to be more careful and watch where your going sometimes" he said with a small glint in his eyes, still holding on to me and pushing a lock of golden strand from my face. Quickly realizing he was still holding on to me,he reluctantly nudged me off of him and mumbled an apology.

Seeing him withdrawal from me, his face showing discomfort I held my head high acting like it didn't effect me but it did. Everything he does effects me. With his beautiful jet black hair, his stubble a few shades lighter, his playful colored eyes, the way he holds him self. How could you not be effected. But still, me being stubborn as always I acted like I didn't even notice," No need for apology. You saved me and that's that....and I did watch where I was going" I mumbled the last sentence. Recuperating to what just happened I turned from him and continued to walk to the direction of the school, Killian trailing closely behind

After walking in silence for a few minuets Killian spoke, "Sooo... How old are you again?"

"13 but I'm almost turning 14.

"Bloody hell you do not look like your 13" he inquired, scan my from top to bottom then vice versa his gaze lingering at my chest.

" what is that supposed to mean?" I said defensively. Sure I had fuller breast than a regular 13 teen year old, wider hips but a very skin waist that makes me A hourglass figure, and I'm very tall for my age,but that doesn't exactly give him the right to say that and look at me with pure lust or whatever. but  on the other hand I secretly was happy be cause he doesn't see me as some undeveloped 13 year old like a lot of others, but instead a mature and beautiful young woman of this economy.

" I-it just-" he started saying, then taking a breath midway," I you just look like you older than you give off... Nothing bad love"

Smiling at his flustered mess I continued walking until I saw the academy in the distance "come on we're almost there" I said cheerfully while taking his hand in mine and practically dragged him with me. Today was going to be interesting

I wrote this from scratch on my phone. It's kinda obvious. Anyways tell me what you think (if you have the balls to do it) :)


	3. Chapter 3: Past

I burst through the corridors, immediately moving towards the public water fountain and chugged down the Icy water, my chest heaving rapidly from my heart beating from adrenaline. After I had grabbed Killian unexpectedly and started running he caught up with me in mere seconds. And what made it worst was I carried weight from my backpack and from my lunch box, but Killian acted like it was nothing

Moving back over to Killian I tapped his shoulder ,"Come on. We have to go to the head mistress office." I said while gesturing him to follow. "but we have to be quiet because people are still in class"

After what felt like 2 minuets of silence m, halfway to our destination he decided to break the silence. "Love, what are these 'audition forms' you spoke of at your summer abode? I forgot to ask you before" he questioned cocking his head slightly to the side and scratching the back of his ear in confusion.

" Well this school is supposedly for the gifted, but really if you have lots of money you can get in regardless. But anyways you pick out at least 1 talent , either showcase it or audition for it. That is if you play a musical instrument of some kind." I said nonchalantly as we took s turn down the 12th grade hall.

"Oh"

"Sooo... Do you have any thing you at least like to do?" I questioned generally interested. Did he sing, dance,... Model?

" Well, if you put it that way... I guess I can draw." He informed

"Okay..." Started but then we stopped at a black eerie looking door ," here's her office.." I pushed opened the door slightly to see if she was in there. She was. I fully opened the door and greeted my surroundings. The walls were a dark brown color and the carpet was black. Now let the terror began.

(Time lapse)

Me and Killian both hastily exited the room and started to walk to the cafeteria. But as I got curious... A little too curious.

"Killian?" I asked as he turned his attention to me and hummed as permission for me to talk.  
"Why did you get offended when I said the joke about the brothel." I continued, almost feeling as if I crosses a untouched border. And in fact I did. He clench his jaw and balled his fist, he then turned away from me.

"That human being I reference as my own flesh and blood works at a brothel." he spat his accent getting thicker and his gaze still lingering in front of him as if his that persons existence on this world disgusted him.

"Oh" I whispered feeling embarrassed and a little bit confused about who he was talking about. He then looked at me and sensed my confusion.

"My mother, Swan" he said instantly hearing the loss of tension.

"Is that what you meant when you said your mother did some unforgivable things," I asked generally interested in his past. He is like a puzzle. You spend so much time trying to put it together until you realize you lost a piece and you can never use that puzzle again. But I don't want Killian to be like that. I want to finish his puzzle. I don't want to forget about him. And that's what scares me the most.

"Perhaps," he procrastinated in a matter-of-fact tone. Seeing as he didn't want to talk about it anymore I decided not to press the matter any further. He was very brave to tell me more about his past, and now, so was I.

"I was almost sold to a brothel when I was ten," I spoke forward fiddling with my hands out if a nervous habit. His head whipped towards me in some what fascinated by my sudden confession.,"Have you ever seen those dramatic Lifetime movies... You know the ones when people get abducted or something stupid like that, well when I was born I was kidnapped at birth, I guess... And I lived with my captor until I was 1o. When I turned 10 they tried to sell me off, but the cops intercepted the transaction and I never made it to vendee." I shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal. But deep down I knew I was lying to myself. Those moments are exactly why I have trust issues.

He looked me dead in the eye with compassion," Bloody hell, swan,I'm very sorry,...that takes courage to come clean like that," he praised while taking my hand in his, but then slowly release it.

I felt my cheeks heat up, much to my dismays from his sudden display of affection. Turning my attention back in front of me and continue to walk towards cafeteria." Thank you that means a lot."

"That bloody well should, i mean what type of person does such humane things to a child. The sick bastard should be locked up in a cage somewhere far away from living beings." He ranted.

"My parents decided not to press charges dice he was so young." I claimed as I saw Killian's face turn dark red from some form of rage.

" I honestly wouldn't give a damn if he was a young lad or not, that's fucked!" He swore causing me to cringe from such a word. Noticing my reaction he mumbled an apology for such language and continued to walk along with me.

" Do you remember... I mean like what it was like." He asked not dating I look at me.

" Yes, I remember. All of it. I was kept in the same room twenty-four seven, only aloud to come out when he need me to do something or when it was time to eat.

"Did he..." Killian swallowed,turning to face me," ever touch you

"No." I answered truthfully. He would never touch me but sometimes he would hand me a dirty brown paper lunch bag and make me give them to someone else in the middle of the night. Here I was, some lonely kid wondering in the pitch-black forest at midnight to meet some stranger that can possibly take my life. 

Killian nodded and continued to walk beside me and in that moment I knew I was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence sucks butt.. I know. But I love reviews and some request.


	4. Chapter 4: Tattoo

I forced upon the two folding doors of the cafeteria walking in with Killian trailing close behind. As I walked past the tables I could practically feel every girls eyes boring into Killian. I watched as one girl ran into a post the was used to support the ceiling but she quickly reciprocated and acted like nothing happened.

I snuck a glance at Killian, he didn't seem to notice much to my pleasure. He just kept his eyes forward. Finally he caught me gawking at him. I quickly snapped my head forward feeling a smile stretch on my face and my cheeks getting hotter and red by the second.

After what seemed like a lifetime I finally got to my deserted table. I set down my lunchbox, Killian quickly copying, sat down, opened my  
Lunchbox, and began to eat quietly.

"Swan?" He said nudging my arm longing for attention." I thinks she wants you to sit with her." He pointed crunch his face adorably m in confusion. 

"Wha-" I followed his intensive stare until I found exactly who he's talking about. Ruby Lucas. She is tall, thin with dark brown hair,has blue eyes,way older than me, and currently beckoning me and patting the seat next to her so I could come sit with her.

I was certainly confused from her sudden kindness, usually she would knock my books out my hand in the halls, call me bad words, and calling me a saint and stuff.

I was about to get up when realization hit me. She wasn't calling me, she's calling Killian. Annoyed I turned back around and continued with my half eaten ham sandwich." She's wants you not me" I commented dryly taking a bite out my sandwich.

"Me?" I pointed to himself utterly shocked.

"Yes you... Now go" I bit giving him the cold shoulder.

"Has anyone ever tell you your very moody for a little girl?" He inquired making his right eyebrow sky rocket with amusement. 

"I'm not a little girl," I huffed defiantly," Just go already."

"As you wish," he nodded picking up the lunchbox he swaggered towards Ruby and sat in the spare seat she had next to her on her right. Sighing in disappointment I continued with my lunch until the period was over and head to my next class.

Cs-Cs-Cs-Cs-Cs-Killian's Pov

"So here's my number, give it call" the brunette said to me flirtatiously pressing a the small price of paper into my hand," don't loose it"

For the first time I actually noticed her. Tall, small frame, blue orbs, curved figure, but very small breast, well a least compared to Emma's. To be honest she was definitely not my type, but probably someone I would've fucked in my past life, and she was very annoying. During the whole lunch period I want listening to a damn word she said. Really I was looking at Emma sit alone silently eating her prepared lunch.

Watching her blonde hair float on her petite shoulders, watching her sashay around the cafeteria when she need a utensil. She was bloody distracting.

Seeing The brunette I already forgot the name of walking away I quickly grabbed her tiny wrist.," Perhaps you wouldn't mind to show to my next class." I flirted my hand brushing hers knowingly teasing her.

" Of course," she grabbed my schedule out of my other hand and wildly scanning over it," so it looks like you have gym, same place I'm heading," she smirked.

She began to lead me,"Quite the coincidence,love" 

"How do you know Emma?" I asked giving me a rather innocent look but we both know what game she's play, and I intend on playing back.

"Who?" I chuckled half heartedly

"The girl you walked in with. You know the 13 year old," she stretched making sure to really accentuate her age.

"I just met the lass today.Why?" I replied.

"Because, I hate to put a title on you but you seem like a really nice guy, but I can smell a fuckboy a mile away. And if you plan on hitting that, that's just not gonna happen. You can try  
but if all else fails... I'm always available." She added licking her lips. 

Just when I was about to remarked she cut me off, " the boys locker room is right there..." She pointed before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I opened the door letting the smell of sweat and Axe fill my nose. I walked over to one of the coaches and gave him a yellow piece of paper the head mistress told me to give them. He headed to the back threw me a stack of clothes and handed me back the slip," your locker number and combination in on the back" he said then beckoning me to leave his office.

I walked to my locker and with a few tries I finally got it opened. I threw off my shirt and stuffed it into the locker.

"Damn! That's a big ass tattoo!" I heard so one beamed. I turned around to be greeted by star-struckin eyes. He was a few inches shorter than me, had light curly  brown hair and grey eyes." What does it mean?" He asked getting closer.

"None of your damn business." I spat through clenched teeth.

He held his hands up in a sign of surrender." Sorry man, didn't mean to upset 'hya. I was just curious that's all. Feel like I've seen before 'ya know. Like sense of déjà vu."

"Yes, well if you would keep that feeling to your self that would be splendid." I said dryly before finishing putting on the required gym shirt and shorts.

"What is it?" The guy said his eyes twinkling form anticipation.

"It's a snake wrapped around a skull," I answered really hoping this guys doesn't remember where he's seen it before.

"That's fucking sick!" He said," what does it stand for or mean?" He continued to bombard me with question 

"Nothing" I said flatly. No one needed to know what it means and especially he has it. He doesn't need another cop on his trail. At least not now.

The guy shrugged his shoulders."Well anyways my name is Graham" he stuck out his hand?"Yours?

"Killian," I said offering my hand in returned.

"Well Killian." He sighed I have to introduce you to the clan. "This right here.." He clapped someone shoulder." Is Jefferson. My best bud, my rock, my roll, my-"

"I think he gets... I'm Jefferson, as he already said.

"Killian" I offered.

Graham pointed to two more people," that's David and Robin. Now your apart of the crew. Welcome."  
\------------------------------------------/----  
This tattoo is very important to the story do make sure u remember


End file.
